La promesa
by Tsuki W
Summary: Indefinible, no sé si es un fic de terror o suspenso. Todo ocurre por cumplir una promesa...¡one shot!


**La promesa**

Sentada en el borde de un gran ventanal de aquella vieja pero conservada cabaña, Paola esperaba con la mirada perdida en los elevados árboles del bosque cercano. Ya estaba por anochecer, pero eso no le preocupaba porque sabía que dentro de poco no estaría sola.

A lo lejos, como una puñalada brillante, un relámpago quebró el azul-ébano del cielo dando una premonición sobre la tormenta que se acercaba. Aquella señal hizo que la muchacha se encoja en un escalofrío de miedo ya que desde niña le temía a las tormentas.

-Tranquilízate –se dijo llevando una mano al pecho mientras sentía que su palpitar aumentaba en intensidad- Kazuki llegará en un rato y todo estará mejor

De repente, un fuerte trueno retumbó en los alrededores del lugar. Sea porque estaba cada vez más sensible o porque realmente el sonido fue de gran magnitud, Paola sintió que la cabaña se había sacudido. Eso no estaba bien, no podría tolerar mucho tiempo en esas condiciones, peor aun sola. Si su mejor amigo no llegaba pronto era capaz de salir corriendo y marcharse de allí, pero no podía. Le había prometido a Kazuki que ese día, al menos durante unas horas, la pasaría con él por ser su cumpleaños, solos, sin novios, amigos, familia, ni nadie que no fueran ellos, solos como cuando aun eran niños y solían vacacionar en verano en aquella misma cabaña secreta.

Aun intentando relajarse se maldijo por haber olvidado su celular. Por evitar las preguntas curiosas de Shimano había salido a toda velocidad, dejando el aparato encima de la mesita del recibidor.

Suspiró y en los segundos en que su mirada se desvió de la ventana hacia el regalo de cumpleaños, que yacía sobre una mesa cerca de un pequeño pastel, para volver a ver la lejanía, descubrió que el cielo había oscurecido y que los relámpagos se multiplicaban en el horizonte. Sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa se alejó de la ventana. Apenas dio unos pasos cuando escuchó un tintineo: eran las gotas de lluvia, cada vez más intensas, que golpeaban el vidrio.

-No puede ser –gruñó por lo bajo, volviendo a asegurarse que la ventana esté bien cerrada- Sólo falta que...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque sus palabras se vieron acalladas por la materialización de sus pensamientos: la electricidad se había ido y estaba sumida en la más absoluta y cerrada oscuridad.

-Genial, esto sólo pasa en las chafas historias de terror –siguió protestando, extendiendo las manos para no chocar contra ningún mueble- Voy a tener que ir por la linterna

Aun cuidando de no toparse contra nada, fue deslizándose lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban la segura pared. Ir desde un segundo piso hasta la cocina de la planta baja no sería cosa fácil, pese a que ella se jactara de conocer muy bien el lugar.

Un ulular la sobresaltó y aumentó su vigilancia. Casi se ríe de si misma y su ridículo actuar cuando notó que no era nada más que un búho posado en un árbol que se divisaba por la ventana de aquél pasillo. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos curiosos parecían estar siguiendo lo que pasaba en esa casa.

-Estúpida de mi –bufó Paola continuando con el lento descenso

Poco a poco, aunque golpeándose un par de veces las piernas y pateando algunas cosas del camino, llegó hasta donde se suponía era la cocina. Aun tanteando con las manos logró dar con el mueble donde guardaban los cubiertos y otras cosas, teniendo cuidado de no picarse con nada fue buscando en los cajones hasta dar por fin con la linterna. Cuando la encendió suspiró de alivio, porque aunque nunca le había temido a la oscuridad, las circunstancias podían poner susceptible a cualquiera.

Decidió volver al piso de arriba para poder saber de la llegada de Kazuki. Iba saliendo de la cocina cuando escuchó unos ruidos. Reteniendo la respiración buscó desesperadamente por cada rincón ayudándose con la luz de la linterna. Al toparse con la causa de aquellos ruidos nuevamente se sintió estúpida: era un pequeño ratón que roía un seco hueso que vaya a saber alguien de dónde lo había sacado. Sus rojos ojillos destellaron cuando la luz le dio de frente y asustado buscó un oscuro escondite.

La joven siguió su camino hasta que por fin llegó al piso de arriba. Nuevamente la cabaña tembló con otro trueno. La lluvia se hacía más intensa, los relámpagos más continuos y su mejor amigo no daba vistos de aparecer. Salió nuevamente al pasillo en busca del único teléfono que allí había. Acercó la mano a la bocina cuando un ruido sordo la obligó a voltear.

La ventana del pasillo aquél se había abierto por la violencia del viento que acompañaba a la tormenta. Enfurecida y con mayor temor se aproximó a cerrar la ventana, cuando al fin lo logró maldijo porque en el intento su rostro y parte de su cabello se habían mojado. Se dirigió alumbrando el pasillo hasta el baño, donde buscó una toalla. Ella misma se sorprendió al notar que la mano que extendía para coger la tela estaba temblando. Se secó rápidamente y volvió hacia el teléfono.

-Pss, tenía que ser, no hay línea –gruñó comenzando a hartarse de tan ridícula situación- De veras que esto es el colmo

Volvió a la habitación. Comenzó a sentir frío, por lo que se envolvió en una manta que estaba doblada al pie de la cama. Un nuevo trueno retumbó en el lugar y un relámpago inundó el cuarto en una brillante y espeluznante luz azul clara. Eso fue el acabose para ella, sintió sus rodillas doblarse y poco a poco cayó sentada en el piso, tiritando, sin saber si era de frío o de miedo. Maldijo la promesa que le había hecho a Kazuki, maldijo a este por no llegar y se maldijo aun a ella por nunca haber podido superar su miedo a las tormentas.

Luego de un rato en que sólo escuchó los golpecitos en la ventana y el eco de los truenos en la soledad de la habitación, se animó a ponerse de pie y observar por la ventana si el automóvil de Kazuki se acercaba. No vio nada y aquello la puso peor. Iluminó el pastel con la linterna, comenzaba a desesperarse, entonces escuchó algo afuera, un sonido diferente. Cuidadosamente se aproximó al vidrio del ventanal pero tampoco vio nada.

Otro ruido seco, esta vez en la planta baja. Aquella situación de ser comúnmente ridícula había pasado a ser preocupante. Tragó saliva. Debía volver a bajar porque seguramente algún cerrojo de una ventana inferior se había aflojado.

-Te la voy a cobrar cara, Sorimachi –susurró Paola apretando los dientes

Cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras la luz de la linterna parpadeó y se apagó. Miró hacia abajo y por vez primera la espantó esa oscuridad cerrada que se cernía a su alrededor. Nerviosa, golpeó la linterna en la palma de su otra mano y esta volvió a encenderse. Bajó lentamente tratando de hacer oídos sordos a cualquier ruido que la pusiera peor, aferrándose fuertemente a la manta que la envolvía.

Dio con la ventana abierta, a través de la cual entraba gran cantidad de lluvia. Se aproximó y la cerró con rabia, por haber sido ella la que la había obligado a bajar. De repente sintió un frío estremecedor que le rozó la cara, como una delgada y helada corriente de agua que la acarició. Volteó, alumbró y no vio a nadie.

-Cálmate, estás exagerando –se dijo Paola casi escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón, mirando fijamente un punto en el piso

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada vio una sombra deslizarse velozmente a través de una ventana por fuera de la cabaña. Ahogó un grito. Asustada y nerviosa se armó de lo primero que alcanzó su mano, una lámpara de una mesa cercana. Sigilosamente, mientras otro trueno retumbaba en el lugar, se acercó a la puerta principal, elevó sus manos luego de soltar la manta y apagar la linterna y dejarla por ahí, en alerta de cualquier intruso. Sumida en la oscuridad esperó, no supo cuánto, hasta que de pronto la luz volvió e iluminó la estancia. Bajó la lámpara luego de respirar profundo, se agachó a recoger la linterna cuando en su ascenso descubrió un par de pies frente a ella.

-Hola

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó Paola comenzando a golpear con todo lo que le daba su entumecido cuerpo

-¡Espera, espera, soy yo!

Respirando entrecortadamente la joven se detuvo al reconocer la voz.

-Kazuki –soltó casi en un gemido

-Vaya recibimiento, creo que mejor hubiera sido un "Feliz cumpleaños" –se burló el muchacho

-Perdona, es que...lo siento –se interrumpió, abrazando a su amigo con fuerza

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero esta tormenta me retrasó –dijo Kazuki con cariño, devolviéndole el gesto cálidamente

-Creí que no vendrías –lo miró Paola con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Nunca dejaría de cumplir una promesa hecha a ti, mi mejor amiga –sonrió él con dulzura

Luego de darle otro prolongado abrazo que le confirmara que no estaba sola, Paola soltó a Kazuki, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el piso superior.

-Cierra los ojos, no hagas trampa –le advirtió antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta

-Está bien –aceptó él sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos

Su amiga lo guió hasta situarlo enfrente de la mesa donde estaban el pastel y el regalo. Lo soltó y se colocó en el otro margen del mueble.

-Ahora sí, ábrelos –pidió la muchacha sonriendo más tranquila

Kazuki abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír complacido al descubrir el pastel y el regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Eirina

-Gracias nenita...

-Nenita tu... –gruñó Paola haciendo un puchero

-Ya sé, ya sé, "nenita tu abuela" –completó él rodando los ojos

-Je, pues sí

-¿Y? ¿no hay velita para soplar? –preguntó Kazuki tomando con un dedo un poco de crema y llevándoselo a la boca

-La olvidé por salir rápido –suspiró Paola molesta- Así como mi celular

-Pero podías llamarme por el teléfono de la casa para que te los traiga

-No hay señal

-¿Que no? –dijo él curioso, saliendo al pasillo

Cuando halló el teléfono no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Qué, qué pasa –se extrañó Paola

-Jaja, mira por qué no hay señal –dijo divertido mostrándole el desconectado cable

-Anda, qué burra soy –comenzó a reír también ella de su tonto error

Luego de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños y de fingir que la linterna era la velita que Kazuki soplaba, ambos se dispusieron a comer el pastel.

-Abre tu regalo –le pidió Paola dejando su plato sobre la mesa

-A ver, qué será... –dijo él curioso moviendo los dedos

Delicadamente sacó el papel que lo envolvía y notó con agrado que se trataba de una cámara digital.

-¡Wow! Gracias Wakabayashi –dijo complacido, sacando el aparato de su caja

-Como me vuelvas a decir así te rompo la cámara en la cabezota –gruñó Paola ofendida

Ignorando la ya tan sabida respuesta de su amiga, Kazuki miraba su nueva cámara como niño a su juguete nuevo.

-¿Quieres que nos saquemos una foto? –ofreció encendiéndola

-Claro –dijo ella, aproximándose y abrazándolo

-Di...¡Kencito! –se burló Kazuki acomodando la cámara frente a ellos

-Será quesito –alegó Paola avergonzada

-Bueno, di lo que quieras –respondió él divertido- ¿Lista? Tres...dos...uno...

-¡Quesito! –dijeron al unísono sonriendo a la cámara

-Vaya, mira que fotogénicos somos –se alabó Kazuki viendo en la pequeña pantalla del aparato la fotografía recién tomada

-Jajaja, lo dices por no quedar mal –rió Paola- Pero bueno, tan mal no quedamos, me gusta mucho

-Y a mi –susurró Kazuki con una mirada de tristeza

-¿Pasa algo?

-No ¿por qué? –devolvió sonriendo otra vez

-Pareces triste

-Ah, no, no es nada –murmuró el muchacho poniéndose de pie luego de dejar la cámara sobre la mesa

-Vamos Kazuki, dime qué te pasa –insistió Paola empezando a preocuparse porque una repentina punzada de dolor se clavó en su pecho

-Terminé con Tsubaki –bufó fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó su amiga bastante sorprendida

-No sé, la verdad no lo entiendo

-Pero...¿el día de tu cumpleaños? –se indignó ella

-No le cayó muy bien el tener que dejarla para venir hasta aquí a pasarla sólo contigo –explicó el muchacho, luchando para no hacer evidente su pesar

-Es absurdo...

-Le dije que te había hecho una promesa, y no la iba a romper por nada del mundo –continuó Kazuki mirándola con cariño- Aunque sea encadenado o como sea, pero tenía que venir contigo

-Lo siento... –murmuró Paola sintiéndose culpable

-Además –enfatizó acariciándole una mejilla- ...menos podía dejarte con una tormenta así, sabiendo que les temes tanto

-Gracias –sonrió ella sintiéndose encantada por la importancia que tenía para su mejor amigo

-Bueno, ¿vamos a dormir? –preguntó él viendo su reloj

-Oh, bueno, creo que ya es tarde ¿no? –se quejó Paola disconforme mirando el reloj de la pared- Son casi las doce y veinte

-¿Las doce y veinte? –repitió Kazuki extrañado viendo y luego dándole golpecitos a su reloj- Vaya, esta cosa se paró en las nueve y cuarenta

-Tal vez es tu castigo divino por llegar tan tarde, se suponía que a esa hora ya debías estar aquí conmigo –reprochó la joven ceñuda

-Bueno, bueno, no reniegues ¿igual llegué, no? –él se encogió de hombros

Mientras Kazuki se iba al baño, Paola se puso el pijama y se acostó. Cuando su amigo volvió, apagó la luz y ella prendió una lámpara cercana.

-¿Segura que no puedes dormir sola? –preguntó divertido

-¿Estás loco? La maldita tormenta sigue y no tiene vistos de parar

-Bueno, bueno, pero por favor ten tus manitas donde pueda verlas –bromeó sentándose a su lado

-Por quién me tomas –se defendió ella dándole un codazo

-Jajaja, era broma

Paola se echó a reír, pero de repente su risa cesó al ver un hilo de líquido rojo y espeso que se deslizaba por la sien del muchacho.

-Qué te pasó –dijo asustada, tocándolo y descubriendo que era realmente sangre

-Por qué –se extrañó él tocándose la sien y percatándose de aquello- ¡Rayos! Me debí rozar con algo en el baño

-¿Pero no te diste cuenta?

-No, me dolía un poco, pero no pensé que sangraba

Kazuki se puso de pie y salió nuevamente hacia el baño, cuando volvió la sangre ya no estaba.

-¿Más tranquila? –le dijo a su amiga, acostándose

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió Paola con un mal presentimiento, mientras en la habitación destellaba nuevamente la luz azul clara de un relámpago

-Claro que sí –aseguró Kazuki dándole un beso en la frente que duró unos cuantos segundos- Ahora duérmete –pidió dando media vuelta para dormir, y otro fuerte trueno se escuchaba retumbar

-Voy a apagar la luz, pero no por eso me voy a asustar –se dijo temerosa en voz alta, apagando la lámpara y acomodándose para dormir

-Dame tu mano –susurró su amigo volteando hasta quedar de lado frente a ella

-Kazuki, tengo miedo –musitó Paola cuando la habitación se volvió a iluminar de azul, tomando la mano del chico

-Estoy contigo como te lo prometí, aunque tarde y a pesar de todo –le dijo con un tono de voz tan cálido que calmó su temor- No tengas miedo

-Gracias –contestó ella, cerrando sus ojos

-De nada –devolvió él, dándole un beso en la mano

-Feliz cumpleaños –repitió Paola, para luego quedarse dormida

Silencio interrumpido sólo por el suave canto de algunos pájaros. La luz del sol se colaba ampliamente a través del ventanal y las cortinas sin cerrar. Paola fue abriendo los ojos, se desperezó y descubrió que estaba sola. Aun bostezando se sentó y notó preocupada una mancha de sangre en la almohada donde había dormido su mejor amigo.

Él no estaba, tampoco su ropa. Miró hacia la mesa y notó con más tranquilidad que la cámara seguía ahí, tal como la había dejado Kazuki horas antes. Luego de vestirse bajó hasta la cocina, segura de encontrar a su mejor amigo ahí preparándoles el desayuno.

-¡Sorpresa! –exclamó apareciendo en aquél lugar, pero la sorprendida fue ella al no descubrir ni su desayuno ni a Kazuki- ¿Kazuki? –murmuró buscándolo con la mirada

Luego de no encontrarlo en la planta baja, volvió al piso de arriba y notó que tampoco estaba ahí. Entonces una idea se le vino a la mente.

-Bah, qué obvio –se dijo rodando los ojos en señal de reprobación a sí misma- Ayer no lo vi llegar en su auto, seguro fue por él hasta donde lo dejó

Luego de comer algo de fruta que ella misma había llevado, Paola se sentó en el living del lugar, agarrando la cámara, a esperar el regreso de su mejor amigo. En su reloj vio los minutos pasar pero él no volvía. Aburrida fue a llamarlo a su celular, pero éste estaba desconectado.

-Dónde te metiste –murmuró ceñuda marcando otro número diferente- Ah, hola Ken, buenos días –saludó contenta

-¿Paola? ¿dónde estabas? Al fin te comunicas –dijo él nerviosamente

-Sabías que estaría con Kazuki

-Pero no dijiste dónde –reprochó el muchacho con la voz que temblaba

-Es que así no se colaban invitados no deseados –ironizó divertida la germano japonesa

-Dime dónde estás, voy por ti –anunció Ken seriamente

-No es necesario, Kazuki vendrá y me iré con él

-¿Kazuki?

-Claro, Kazuki Sorimachi, mi mejor amigo, ya sabes –se burló Paola- Creo que alguna vez te lo presenté

-Paola...Kazuki no irá –musitó el chico

-Cómo que no, aunque sea trayendo su auto en grúa, pero vendrá –aseguró ella

-No lo esperes más

-Por qué ¿te dijo algo? Porque si me dejó aquí plantada por ir tras de su ex novia voy a...

-Paola, ayer Kazuki sufrió un accidente –soltó Ken interrumpiendo a la chica

-¿Qué? –susurró ella desconcertada- ¿Ayer? ¿bromeas? Ayer vino y estaba conmigo

-Eso es imposible –contestó el muchacho cuya voz comenzaba a quebrarse

-Claro que no, estábamos juntos, él vino y...

-Tienes que venir

-No sin Kazuki –se entercó Paola sintiendo un profundo vacío en el pecho

-¡Paola, Kazuki no irá, entiéndelo! –estalló Ken

-¡Claro que vendrá, él volverá por mi!

-¡No!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Paola, Kazuki está muerto! –gritó el muchacho, escuchándoselo luego llorar

-¿Qué? –musitó ella, mientras sentía una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla- Eso no es verdad...

-Ayer, mientras iba a verse contigo, sufrió un accidente en la carretera –contó Ken con la voz quebrada- Por la lluvia y el apuro con el que iba no se fijó que un camión venía por el carril contrario, quiso rebasar a una camioneta y al intentar evitar al camión...se embarrancó

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Paola mientras comenzaba a llorar incrédula- No es cierto, no es cierto...

-Tienes que volver, dime dónde estás

-Eso no es cierto –repitió ella- ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡sólo estás celoso porque estaba con él!

-¡Él no pudo estar contigo!

-¡Sí que estaba, hasta nos tomamos una foto! –gritó Paola llorando desesperada- ¡Mira, mira! –gritaba sosteniendo la cámara donde se veía la única foto que contenía- ¡Somos los dos, él está conmigo! ¡mira!

Enojada, incrédula, desesperada, arrojó el teléfono y corrió hacia arriba. Se lanzó sobre la cama y abrazó con fuerza la almohada donde aun podía verse la mancha de sangre. Lloró abrazada de la almohada, apretando también contra su pecho la cámara de su amigo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡No es cierto!!!!! –gritó llorando desgarradoramente- ¡¡¡Estabas conmigo!!! ¡¡¡no fue un sueño!!! ¡¡Kazuki!! ¡¡vuelve!! ¡¡Kazukiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Horas más tarde, siguiendo los datos dados por los padres de Kazuki acerca del posible paradero de Paola, Ken y Takeshi llegaron hasta la cabaña, donde la encontraron aun abrazada de la almohada y sosteniendo firmemente la cámara.

-Paola, vámonos –le susurró Ken suavemente obligándola a pararse

Ella parecía ida. Ya no decía nada, sólo sus lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosa e incesantemente por sus mejillas. La subieron a un automóvil aun abrazada de la almohada y tomaron la ruta de regreso a la ciudad.

Doblaban una cerrada curva, cuando ella descubrió un tumulto de gente al borde del camino y reconoció a una grúa que sacaba el maltrecho carro de su mejor amigo.

-¡¡Detente!! –gritó de repente- ¡¡Detente te dije!! –volvió a gritar golpeando el asiento de Ken

El japonés vio a su amigo, que iba en el asiento de al lado, y mirándose con triste y resignada complicidad tuvieron que aceptar el pedido. Paola bajó corriendo, y con el apuro soltó la almohada pero no así la cámara, y se acercó hasta el borde en donde se encontraba la grúa.

-No se acerque, señorita –pidió un hombre deteniéndola con el brazo

-Ese auto ¡dígame dónde está el conductor! –gritó Paola desesperada

-Hace horas que se llevaron el cadáver –musitó el hombre apenado por ella

-No es cierto –volvió a decir- ¡¡No es cierto!!

Enceguecida por el dolor fue hasta el automóvil que yacía ya sobre el asfalto y abrió con toda su fuerza la única distinguible y maltrecha puerta: una gran mancha de sangre cubría el asiento del conductor y era casi irreconocible el interior de aquél montón de fierros retorcidos. Se cubrió la boca asombrada. Ken quiso llevársela pero ella se zafó con brusquedad. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando despertar de aquella pesadilla, cuando de repente sus ojos se toparon con un objeto que, por la luz de un débil rayo de sol, brillaba desde el fondo de un rincón.

La joven se agachó a ver qué era y notó que era el reloj de Kazuki. Temblando lo tomó, se incorporó, dio media vuelta hacia la luz y entonces ahogó un grito: las manecillas del reloj marcaban las nueve y cuarenta.

-Seguramente era la hora cuando murió –comentó alguien que estaba cerca al ver el objeto

-Debía tener mucha prisa, mira que conducir a esa velocidad en semejante lluvia –dijo alguien más

-Paola, ya vámonos –pidió Ken con tristeza

-Cumplió su promesa –dijo de repente Paola volteando a verlo con una sonrisa que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas

-¿Qué? –preguntó Takeshi extrañado

-Cumplió su promesa –repitió ella apretando con cariño la cámara contra su pecho, mientras no dejaba de llorar- Fue conmigo...a pesar de todo

Los que la rodeaban se miraron confundidos creyendo que ella sufría de un efecto post traumático.

-Kazuki cumplió su promesa –volvió a decir sin dejar de acariciar la cámara con una mejilla, mientras Ken la tomaba por los hombros y la volvía a llevar a su automóvil

Esta vez Paola no dio la contra y dejó que se la llevaran, contemplando absorta la fotografía en la cámara, mientras Ken la observaba preocupado viendo la pantalla oscura de la cámara apagada.

Minutos después los demás se fueron retirando luego que la grúa se llevaba el montón de fierros. Un niño que vivía por los alrededores, y que también había ido de curioso, descubrió una mullida y blanca almohada cerca. Se acercó y la tomó, rozando su carita contra la suave tela.

-Me parece que eso es mío –dijo la gentil voz de un muchacho, que se le acercó y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura

-Perdone señor, creí que la habían dejado olvidada –se disculpó el niño asustado

-No te preocupes –continuó el joven sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad- ¿Me la das? Es un objeto preciado para mi

-Claro –dijo el pequeño, entregándole la almohada y echándose a correr luego

El joven tomó la almohada y la abrazó delicadamente contra su pecho. Dio media vuelta hacia donde se encontraba el barranco y dejó ver entonces su rostro bañado en sangre, mientras observaba con ojos perdidos y oscuros la profundidad de la hondonada.

-La cumplí...a pesar de todo –murmuró con voz ronca, quedándose allí parado

FIN 

Los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Paola Wabakayashi y Tsubaki son personajes de mi creación.


End file.
